Sweetie, You Lost My Controller
by Axletia Rosonetis
Summary: Mars accidentally sells Saturn's prized possession. Somewhat OOC, rated T for slight swearing and references to alcohol.


Sweetie, You Lost My Controller

_Something seems fluffy in this fanfic...oh, well. At least it's Saturn/Mars fluff.....^^ _

_And no, they are not boyfriend/girlfriend in this fic. Just some friendly gestures, is all. _

* * *

Sinnoh.

A region that is diverse with both modern and ancient traditions.

From new-born babies to the elderly community, this region thrives in both the urban and rural areas.

And, of course, when this region wasn't held hostage by giant legendary pokemon, it was very tranquil and serene all around.

However, in one small apartment on the outskirts of Veilstone City, things were about to get a bit crazy.

* * *

" Hey, Reddy, I'm back from my day of work. Must've been nice having an off day while I had to make sure that Cyrus didn't disassemble the coffee maker again...."

Saturn grunted as he slammed the front door and threw his Galactic badge on the nearby chair. He looked around the small space that was half of his property. Same old window. Same old kitchen. Same old 1960's abstract clown painting that creeped him out despite his usual unemotional demeanor.

Still, something seemed different.

" Ohhh, hey, Saturn ! Yeah, today was great ! Painted my nails, got into a squabble with the Black Tulip about parking, and I even attempted to make a ke-sa-dil-la for lunch ! "

Mars walked into the living room and flashed a smile at the blue-haired man. Saturn sweatdropped slightly, trying to ignore the red-head's mispronounciation of 'quesadilla'. " What did you do, Mars ? " he asked.

" ...You ask me that every day, and each day I say 'nothing', " Mars replied, suddenly sounding exasperated. " Gawd, Saturn, you've been asking me ever since we decided to share rent two months ago ! What the heck is your problem ? "

Saturn shrugged. He ambled into the kitchen, took out a beer from the kitchen, and circled back into the living room. As he took a sip from the alcoholic beverage, Mars slapped a hand to her forehead. " I knew I should've moved back to Johto when I had the chance ! " she cried. " Being in Team Galactic is a wonderful thing, but if I knew I'd be dealing with your assumed suspicions every day, I would've quit a _loooooon_g time ago ! "

" Yeah, whatever. "

" D- Don't 'yeah, whatever' me ! I am your superior an- "

" We're both commanders, Einstein, " Saturn interrupted, scoffing, " and just because you're nicer and talk more than I do, doesn't make you my superior. " He smirked at Mars. " _Gaaaaaaaaawd_. "

Mars balled her right hand into a fist and hastily snatched the beer can away from Saturn. She wagged it angrily. " And you know you're not supposed to drink ! " she scolded. " You're still underage ! "

" Yeah, twenty and ten months. Thanks for reminding me. "

" You know it ! "

The red-haired woman sat next to Saturn and sighed. She ran her slender fingers through the male commander's blue hair. " Saturn, you may be unemotional like Cyrus, but you and the Boss are entirely different. You're more of a meanie. "

" Whatever. "

" And you use that word ! Whatever, whatever, whatever. Ohhh, I wonder who uses that word more - you or me. _Gawd_. "

Saturn shrugged again and gently kissed Mars on the cheek. He grabbed a remote and turned the television on. " Who knows ? " he murmured. " It'll probably be a mystery to us for our whole lives. " The blue-haired man sighed. " Now, I'm back from a hard day of work. Let's play some Nintendo 64. "

He reached out for the controller that was supposed to be on the floor, two feet from the television. A hand reached forward and.....

....And no controller.

Mars's rosy cheeks paled slightly. " Oh, spring cleaning is a _bitch_....."

-.- " Sweetie, you lost my controller. What the frick ? "

" Well....it's not exactly lost. I would use the phrase, " accidentally sold it at the pawn shop, along with the Nintendo 64 and your broken NES. " "

(..................)

_**" $&%((%#*)%(%_%*I%)*%))))$$$****** ! "**_ Saturn shouted, throwing the remote control at the wall.

Mars sweatdropped. " We could get another Nintendo 64, Saturn-kun...."

" My mother bought me that, _**$#&$(*!_$#$)&$ !**_ "

_SMACK !_

" Don't call me a stupid whore ! " Mars snapped, hitting Saturn on the head with a paper fan. " I know you don't get angry too often, but it's not nice to call people names, especially ones that are sexually-based ! "

Saturn nodded, his usual neutral expression seemingly wanting to cry. " Sorry, Reddy. It's just that...it was my prized possession, just like the Wii is Cyrus's prized possession. I don't think you'd ever understand....."

Mars shook her head. " Remember when you threw my stuffed Purugly into that tire fire ? "

" So....you _do_ understand...."

" Yep. But don't worry ! " The peppy commander patted the serious commander on the head. " We are going to get us another Nintendo 64 ! "

Saturn looked up from the floor and into Mars's bright eyes. " Do you mean it, Mars ? "

"_ Suuuuuure_ I do ! I'd never lie to you, Saturn ! After all, you are my boyfriend, aren't you ? "

(............)

" Actually, no. "

Mars winced. " Oh......well....l still wouldn't lie to you....."

" Yeah, we're good friends, despite all the b.s. you've given me. "

" So....let's go ! "

-poof-

* * *

" Sorry, the best offer I can make is fifty dollars. "

The old man that ran the electronics shop looked at Saturn with a neutral expression. Saturn looked at the old man the same way.

Mars, however, seemed like her merry mood was about to turn into pure anger.

" Come on.....Jack ! she whined. " You've gotta sell us this for forty dollars or less ! "

-.- " And why should I ? "

_" BECAUSE WE ONLY HAVE FORTY DOLLARS, NOOB ! "_

Saturn placed a hand on Mars's shoulder. " Mars, please. It's called self-control, " he gently whispered. " If we cannot get the Nintendo 64 for forty dollars here, we'll go somewhere else. "

Mars shook her head. " No way, Saturn, " she whispered back. " Cyrus taught us that money is an important factor of gaining electronical knowledge. "

" He also told us not to make a scene in front of civilians. What if this old guy reports this to the police ? We'd get in trouble. "

" Puh. Who's going to know ? This old guy tries to babble, and we rip his flippin' head off ! "

" Mars ! We both know we can't do that ! "

" Ohhh, yeah ! Well, I know something that we can do ! "

The red-headed female turned back to the elderly man. " Ohhhh, Jackie, are you sure you can't make a better deal for us ? " she cooed, stroking Jack's cheek lightly. " Not many are nice to me, y'know. I would really appreciate some kindness. "

Jack chuckled. " Guess I'm not that kind, then. Fifty dollars, or no Nintendo 64. "

"....Why you little....."

* * *

(Five minutes later....)

" I can't believe you shoved that poor man into the storage room. "

" You don't mess with a lady, Saturn. He's just lucky he lowered his price to forty-five, or his guts would be on a semi by now. "

The two commanders were back in their apartment, Nintendo 64 controllers in their hands. Saturn rolled his eyes. " Mars, you're probably more violent than even Jupiter at times, " he murmured, pausing the game of the Nintendo 64.

Mars giggled as she placed down her controller in its spot two feet from the television. " I try to be myself at all times ! " she chirped. " I think maybe our job influences me to be a bit more violent. Or Grand Theft Auto. I can't quite remember. "

Saturn sighed. " Of course. "

" I won't get violent with you, though. After all, you're my boyfriend, aren't you ? "

" ....No. "

" Oh....well, we should change that sometime, huh ? "

" Yah. "

Back to the game, back to high-pitched giggling and unemotional gawking. Tranquility settled back into the region of Sinnoh as even people with slightly corrupted ideas seemed to be in peace, albeit by an electronical way.

And, of course, that tranquil setting would once again be disturbed by one of the Galactic commanders tomorrow.

End


End file.
